La Traicion Ante De Muerte
by Grumpu84
Summary: Edward finally proposes to Bella! Everything is going fine, until a fateful shopping trip, where enemies of the past return to haunt them. Rated T for blood and language. Last Chapter 15 now up! Review! It makes me write faster.
1. Graduation

Hey, this is my first fanfiction so please be sympathetic!

And I don't own Twilight.

Graduation

I stepped onto the stage. The crowd was overwhelming. I was so nervous. Not because I was graduating, but because I would become a vampire later that night. As I accepted my diploma, I looked out at the crowd. There were Mom, Phil, and Charlie…… and I realized with a pang of guilt that I would hurt them all.

Then again, there were the Cullens, so it was worth it. I wondered how many graduations they'd been to over the years. As I thought about it, I decided I really didn't want to know. I stepped off the stage. Right behind me was Edward, sitting down next to me after he also successfully got his diploma. Alice stepped onto the stage. She beamed at the audience. Her makeup startled everyone. It was everywhere. But we can't blame her. She spent her childhood in an asylum. As she stepped off the stage, I saw a distant look in her eyes.

"She must have seen something," I said to Edward.

He replied, "I'll bet so." As she sat down next to Edward, I gave her an inquisitive look, but she said nothing, only looked at Edward excitedly. I searched my brain for possibilities of what could be happening. But the only thing that came to mind was my "convertion" tonight. But Alice looked surprised, even though all the Cullens knew about it, so that couldn't be it. I guess I'd just have to wait and see. Ugh. I hate surprises.

I tried staring at Edward to get some of the info, but he wouldn't break. He just smirked. I looked back at Alice. She looked troubled. I followed her gaze, and right there, watching us, was Jacob Black. Strangely endangering his tough-man attitude, he was on the verge of tears. He looked at me sadly, and walked away. _What's his problem?_ I thought to myself. Whatever it was, I didn't care. He'd been a jerk a while ago. I had my own problems to deal with.

Hey guys! Please review! If you don't it'll just keep getting worse! Sorry it's so short. My other chapters will be longer. This isn't very suspenseful, either, but I need to build it up, first!


	2. Party

**A/N--- IMPORTANT (ESPECIALLY IF YOUR NAME IS STEAMBOY RULZ)-Hi! You guys are so nice! I'm really glad that you liked it. I'm sorry it's so short. I couldn't write more because I had to go somewhere with my dad and then we got a flat tire…… much to our luck it was freezing outside! Anyway, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to SteamBoy Rulz for being my first reviewer!**

Party

The Cullens had a party for me, Edward, and Alice. It was just my family and theirs. To Phil, Renee, and Charlie it was a time to have fun and get to know each other better. For me and the Cullens, it was an opportunity to break the truth to them. I watched Esme wince as she tried to gulp down dinner without tasting it. She saw me staring and showed her brilliant teeth in an enormously wide smile. Then she met Alice's eyes and they both started giggling. Alice must have told her. Great. Now everyone knows but me.

I was getting a little confused, though. Why were they eating in the first place? We'd all agreed to tell my family about vampires. This way I could keep in touch with them. I already was a little depressed because my parents will eventually die and I'd have to spend an eternity without them (not depressed enough to change my mind). I definitely wasn't going to give up the few years I had with them by faking a death. But I held my tongue. They weren't as sure about telling them as I was, so I said that they could start the conversation when they're ready.

As we finished dinner, Edward pulled me off to the side.

"What's going on? Why didn't we tell them?" I inquired.

He replied, "Carlisle decided it would be best after dinner. You know, so your family will have a full stomach when they get the news."

Of course I didn't understand. He could tell. "I can only read minds. No one said anything about understanding them."

I started to walk back towards the rest of the group, but he caught my arm. "By the way, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

He was down on one knee in a flash. "Will you marry me?"

"Why did you do that? My parents could have seen!" And then the realization sunk in. "Oh my god."

"Yep."

"Wow."

"So?"

"YES! Oh my god, YES!" I jumped on him and he kissed me passionately.

"Somehow I knew you'd say that," came a voice in the corner. I looked over to see Alice and the rest of the group behind her.

"Eeee!" we screamed as we hugged, and jumped up and down. Then my mom joined us along with Esme and, surprisingly, Rosalie.

As we were hugging, my mom said to me, "We know everything, honey. The Cullens told us last night.

"And you're okay with it?"

"Yes. You're getting married!"

We all jumped and screamed again. If I had only known. I would have collapsed on the floor and started bawling. For the tragedy that was to become of us was too much for me to even imagine.


	3. Sleeping

**Hello! I got a lot of great reviews! I actually got like 15 reviews from the 1st chapter, and I got 3 from the 2nd. Even though the 2nd is longer. Whatever. Anyway, this one's from Edward's POV.**

Sleeping

I looked at the angel's face as she slept. It was times like these that her mind annoyed me. I could read any normal mind. Why not hers? Who knows. It bothered me day and night. She always changed her opinions easily or got mad quickly. So I never know what her emotions are. Which is unfortunate. I really wanted to know what she was thinking right now. Was she really happy about our engagement? I never have any way of knowing. She seemed troubled. I wondered what she was dreaming about.

"Edward….." she mumbled urgently.

On the other hand, maybe I do know what she's thinking about.

"I love you, Edw….." she drifted back to sleep.

I really need to stop wondering what she's dreaming about. She'll just blurt it out anyway.

She stiffened in her sleep. "No... Please don't go." Tears streaked down her face. She tossed and turned as she fretted with worry. I held her in my arms, as if to signify to her in her sleep that I was still here. She suddenly went limp. I couldn't feel her stomach moving. I put my hand to her mouth. She wasn't breathing! I grabbed on her and squeezed her chest four sharp times, using the Heimlich maneuver.

She suddenly jolted awake, screaming, "Edward!"

"I'm right here, Bella."

"Oh thank god…" She sagged into my arms and cried. I held her like a baby while she bawled her eyes out for what seemed like an hour. But I didn't mind. I lived holding her. But I hated seeing her in such pain.

"Bella, can you tell me what's wrong?" I asked gently.

"Oh, nothing," she replied.

"It was obviously something, Bella," I pushed.

"Just a nightmare."

"What kind of nightmare?"

"Nothing that bad," she lied.

I knew she obviously wasn't telling me something. But she seemed to be in enough pain. I decided to let it go, so that she wouldn't have to relive it again. I started rocking her in my arms. "Go back to sleep, Bella," I whispered in her ear.

"OK," she answered.

But she wouldn't. I rocked her in my arms all night. I wished she would go back to sleep. She had a big day tomorrow. Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Renee were planning on taking her shopping. I even told her this. But she didn't have a response. I knew she would tell me about her dream when she was ready. I just hoped it was soon enough.

**So how did you guys like it? Don't worry, the next chapter should be up tonight. In that one, you guys will see Bella's dream. Read and Review! (please)**


	4. Nightmare

**Hey! I hope you liked my last chapter with Edward watching Bella having a nightmare and not breathing. That one. Now you get to see it from Bella's POV. That means you get to find out what he nightmare is (even though Edward doesn't)! Hope you like it. Review or die!**

Nightmare

After Edward proposed to me, we had dessert, and everybody talked for a little bit. By the end of the night, all the humans were about to drop on the floor for a chance to sleep. Charlie took me back to his house, and I had a very short human moment before Edward got there (I need to look pretty while I'm sleeping). We stood in the middle of my room and held each other for a long time. Eventually, Edward picked me up and laid me down on the bed.

"Are you staying?" I asked.

"Of course," he replied. "Do you really think I would leave on the night I proposed to you?"

"A few years ago I didn't believe in vampires. Now I'm in love with one. I expect the unexpected a lot."

"True."

He held me as we lay down together. I remember that moment as one of the happiest moments of my life. Lying down with my fiancé (I love that word) holding me as I fell asleep. And eventually I did. I wish I never had…….

_I woke up in my bed. I looked over to see Edward lying next to me._

_"Good morning, handsome."_

_He didn't answer. I stared into his eyes. I realized he was putting up a fight. And his eyes were pitch black. That could only mean one thing._

_"Edward……"_

_Suddenly he lunged for me, pinning me down on the floor. He looked at me with lust in his eyes. And suddenly his eyes changed to horror. He started to turn away, disgusted with himself. He wouldn't show me his face._

_"I'm sorry," I heard his voice crack._

_"Edward, that's okay. I love you, Edward. No matter what you do. It doesn't mat-"_

_He suddenly lunged at me, pulling me up to him and sank his teeth into me. The searing pain made me scream in agony. I felt the fire roaring up my veins. I could feel his cold lips on my neck as he drank my blood. This was it. He was going to kill me. _

_"Edward, please stop! Edward!" I screamed in eternal pain, but he wouldn't stop. There was no way to stop him. I felt myself dying inside. My heart was stopping. It was wilting, being crippled, because Edward was sucking me dry. I knew that if I closed my eyes, I wouldn't open them again. Suddenly Edward's face disappeared, and a foot replaced it. By then I couldn't take it anymore. I felt the fire take over me as I died._

_To my surprise, I woke up. I was surrounded by the people I loved the most. The Cullens. They all had concerned looks on their faces. _

_"Am I still alive?" I inquired._

_They all looked at each other. Finally Alice talked. "No."_

_I was stunned. "What do you mean?"_

_"You're a vampire now."_

_"YAY! Where's Edward?"_

_Alice still looked depressed. "Upstairs."_

_I raced upstairs as fast as I could. And I ran into the piano 5 feet away. "Ow. I think I'll walk."_

_I went up the stairs as what would be a break-neck pace for a human. I found Edward in his room, staring into space. _

_"Hey," I said._

_"Oh my gosh, Bella! Are you okay? I'm sorry I wasn't there, I just couldn't see you in so much pain."_

_"I was in pain?"_

_"Yeah. You were writhing and screaming."_

_"Wow. I didn't feel a thing while I was sleeping."_

_He stared at me for a while. I could tell that something was bothering him. _

_"What's wrong?" I asked him._

_He stared at me for a while. He eventually answered, "Bella, we have to leave again."_

_"OK. Where are we going?"_

_"…You're not coming."_

_I stared at him, realizing what this meant. "You guys are leaving?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Without me?"_

_He didn't answer for a while. He was obviously pained. "Yes."_

_I was so surprised. So surprised I forgot to breathe. It didn't matter. I didn't have to anymore. "Edward, no…… Please don't go."_

_But he was gone. I raced downstairs. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Esme, and Carlisle were gone too. All that was left of them was a note that said, "Sorry." I couldn't believe it. I was alone._

"Edward!" I screamed.

"I'm right here, Bella."

I whirled around, stunned by him. He was still here. "Oh thank god…"

I sank into his arms, and he held me while I cried for a long time. Eventually, he interrogated me. "Bella, can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." I wasn't happy that he was questioning me. But it's impossible for me to be mad at Edward for long.

"It was obviously something, Bella."

"Just a nightmare."

"What kind of nightmare?" He was pushing it.

"Nothing that bad," I replied.

I wasn't going to give in. He eventually stopped trying, and just held me.

"Go back to sleep, Bella," he insisted.

"OK," I answered, though I knew I wouldn't. I couldn't go back to that horrible dream. No matter what.

**So how did you guys like that one? It was a lot longer than my other ones. 7 pages on Microsoft Word. New record. Anyway, please review! I won't have another chapter up all weekend, because I'm leaving for vacation in 20 minutes. I'm going to my mom's friend's house, where they have no technology whatsoever. Pity me. R & R!**


	5. Shopping

**Thanks for all of the great reviews! They're really nice. Here's Chapter 5. I hope you like it. It's about shopping. I know, not that exciting. But don't worry, I'm putting up the next chapter right after this one, and that'll be suspenseful. So don't get mad. R&R! No flames, please (that means you, rainkisser).**

Shopping

"BELLA!" Alice yelled from downstairs. "ARE YOU READY TO GO?"

"What do you mean?" I said, almost in a whisper.

She was there in a flash. "We're going shopping, silly. What, did you forget?" She obviously didn't take in the fact that I was still lying in bed with Edward.

"Yes."

"Well that's okay! Rose and Esme and I can get you dressed in 30 seconds anyway."

And with that, I was whisked out of Edward's arms and rushed out to Alice's room. Between the three of them, I was stripped bare and changed before I knew what was going on.

And then came the climax of getting dressed. Rosalie opened the window, and Alice threw me out. I screamed as I was falling. Right before I hit the ground, Esme appeared and caught me. Suddenly Edward appeared beside her, with a worried expression on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Don't worry, we're just saving time. Do you really think we'd drop her?" Alice said to Edward as she took me and carried me to the car.

"But look at her though. Her face is as white as snow. She's not saying anything."

This was true. I was stunned. I couldn't say anything. I opened my mouth to say I was okay, but nothing came out.

"See?"

"She's fine, Edward. She'll talk in a little bit," Rosalie said as she, Alice, and Esme got in the car. And then we were gone. We'd zoomed off in Rosalie's car faster than I would have thought possible in one. Even Rosalie's.

We were at my house in 5 minutes. I ran inside and got my mom. "Mom?" I yelled.

"I'm right here, honey. I'll be down in a minute!"

When she came down, she was shaking. "What's wrong, Mom?" I asked.

She replied, "Oh, nothing, I'm just a little creeped out about going shopping with vampires."

I laughed. "You know they can probably hear you, right?"

"Oh. Oops."

As we got in the car, Esme reassured Mom, "Don't worry. We don't bite."

We all laughed as Alice gunned the engine.

Once we were at the mall, we went to all the shops. I was forced to try on tons of clothes. I was kind of hoping my mom would defend me. But she agreed with the Cullens. And worse, she didn't even argue to them paying. "They're really family now. They need to pay for your clothes," she insisted. My mom obviously doesn't understand the rules of marriage or engagement.

I have to admit, though, I did have a good time. Eventually, we had gone into every promising shop in all the wings but one. As we went into the last wing, my intuition told me to go back. But I knew I wouldn't have a chance against the 4 shop-aholics beside me. Besides, if anything was going to go wrong, Alice would have seen it and stopped us.

The only appealing shop was called Mickey Finn. Which is clever but also incredibly cheesy. I guess it's supposed to be a metaphor. A Mickey Finn is a drink from the 30's that was used to kill the Mafia. People would invite the Mafia into their homes and give them a Mickey Finn. They would think it was a Cosmopolitan and drink it, and then they'd die. I guess it relates women to Mickey Finns. Can you say corny?

We went in and it was a really good store. It had tons of good clothes. The fashion police quartet was piling clothing onto my arms faster than I could count. When I was ready to drop it all, Esme dropped a miniskirt on top.

"Esme, I don't do miniskirts!" I exclaimed.

"Just try it on, maybe you'll like it."

"Fine."

I stalked off to the dressing rooms. As I was going into one, I thought about Edward. _Maybe this miniskirt would obligate him more to change me_, I thought to myself. I studied the miniskirt. It was a sexy red, almost the color of blood (ironically). It had the thinnest straps. As I started putting it on, I noticed more and more about it, and I liked it more and more every observation. The collar went down into a V so that it showed my neck and (uncomfortably) a little bit of my breasts. It ended in the middle of my thigh. It was beautiful.

I stepped out of my room and found my way back into the real store, where I found my extended family still shopping. They turned toward me, and their jaws dropped. Alice was the first to speak. "Oh my god, Bella, you're GORGEOUS!" Everyone agreed except for Rosalie. I really don't know what her thoughts were. She was speechless.

"Well, I'm gonna go try on the next thing," I said.

Rosalie finally spoke up. "I'll come with you."

I stood there, stunned. Rosalie wanted to go into the dressing room with me? I was confused. But I went, and she followed me. I felt a sense of danger as Rosalie closed and locked the door to the small, private room.


	6. Hospital

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! You guys are really nice. Sorry this chapter is a little late. It took a little longer to write than I expected. Chapter 6!**

Hospital

Rosalie's POV

_This would look good on me_,I thought to myself. We were waiting for that idiotic human to come out of the dressing room. Like anything would ever look good on her. But of course, I acted along, pretended to be happy when Edward proposed, went shopping with her, etc. I needed to look good. _And here comes the bumpkin,_ I was saying to me as the human came out. And my jaw jumped to my shoulders (very unladylike, but I couldn't help it). She was BEAUTIFUL! Prettier than me. And that was when I knew it had to end. It had to end NOW.

I couldn't speak as Alice and company swarmed her with compliments. I had to restrain myself from doing it right then and there. The girl meekly said, "Well, I'm gonna go try on the next thing."

This was my chance. I didn't know how much longer I could wait. "I'll come with you."

Her expression was confused. I didn't blame her. I had been less than friendly in the last 2 years. But she let me follow her into the dressing room. I locked the door behind me, and gave the girl a devilish smile.

Alice's POV

_Rosalie pulled back her hand and punched Bella in the face. Bella went flying into a wall. I heard at least 5 cracks. Rosalie walked over slowly, menacingly as Bella writhed in pain on the ground. As Rosalie kicked Bella, she said to her, "Who's gorgeous now?"_

I doubled back. I couldn't believe Rosalie would do such a thing. I would need to talk to her when she came out. And then it hit me. The clothes they were just wearing were the clothes in my vision. Esme asking, "Alice, what's wrong?" was a faded quote that I didn't hear as I raced into the dressing room. The only thing I heard was, "Who's gorgeous now?"

I kicked the door open, and it flew off the hinges. I saw the scene right as it left off from my vision. Rosalie smirking at Bella, lying on the floor, screaming. Esme was right behind me. She tackled Rosalie while I attended to Bella.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

There was no answer. I feared for her life as I picked her up and smashed through the wall to get to the car.

Esme's POV

We were waiting for Bella to come out of the dressing room with the next thing on. I was telling Renee that she should go try on a blouse that I knew would look great on her. Then I saw Alice go whiter than she already was. "Alice, what's wrong?" I asked.

She didn't answer, just rushed off to the dressing rooms. Luckily, she was still smart enough to go at a fast human speed. She kicked off the door, and it flew off the hinges. Woah, she must be mad. And I was, too, when I saw what was going on. Rosalie was kicking Bella, who was on the ground, bloody, and crying in pain. I blew up. I pounced on Rosalie. She struggled, but I held her down. Renee was probably still wondering why we left for the dressing rooms. I saw from the corner of my eye Alice breaking through a wall to get to the car. I took this time alone to question Rosalie.

"Why the fuck would you do something like that?"

She stopped struggling and looked at me like I was crazy. "Well that is the easiest question ever!" she said at me with a look of denial on her face. "Don't you get it? I'm supposed to be the beautiful one! If I didn't stop her, she would have taken my claim to fame, and I can't have that happening!" She was screaming now, her voice raising over everything else. She was lucky the room was sound-proof.

"So you decided to kill her?" I asked in disbelief.

"What else would I do? Mess up her hair?" she retorted.

"You're an animal! Even if I was jealous of someone, I wouldn't just kill them! Besides, you've been the most beautiful thing anyone's ever seen for almost 100 years. And the second someone else becomes gorgeous, you murder them! You really need to grow up!"

At this, I hopped up, setting Rosalie free, and ran out of the room. I scooped up Renee, and ran back into the room. As Renee questioned me, I ran through the hole to go get a taxi, hoping that Renee could wait so that I wouldn't be the one to tell her the news.

Edward's POV

I wish I had gone with them. I wish I had stopped Bella from going with them. But I was stupid. I decided to trust my family to keep Bella safe. Boy, was I about to get a surprise.

As I heard the phone ring, I was sure that it was Bella calling me. I rushed down, yelling, "I'll get it!"

As I picked up the phone, rushing out he word, "Hello?" I couldn't help but feel excitement course through my body as I knew Bella was on the other line. But I was wrong.

"Edward?" came Carlisle's voice.

"Oh, hi, Carlisle," I said, disappointed.

"Hi. Um, I have some bad news."

"What?"

"It's about Bella. You might wanna come down to the hospital." But I didn't hear the last part. I was already running at top speed towards My Bella. I was breaking down with worry. I could feel myself sweating, and not because of the running. _Bella's got to be okay_, I thought to myself. _I can't live without her_. I was shaking. I couldn't help it. I slowed down as I reached the hospital, hoping no one had seen me. Carlisle was waiting at the front entrance.

"Carlisle!" I screamed. "What's wrong with her?"

"Come up and I'll show you." His voice was not filled with worry, like mine, but sorrow. _That can't be good_, I thought to myself. But I pushed it to the back of my mind.

Carlisle led me to a room. It scared me to find what was inside. But I walked in. I saw My Bella. She was a mess. She was sleeping. She had tubes up her nose to help her breathe. I scanned her body, and saw bruises and cuts everywhere. Some of the bones were broken, too. Those areas were demented, either with bones pushing out of the skin, or pushing in, making it seem as if there was no bone at all.

"Oh my god, Bella!" I screamed as I ran to her side. Even throughout my screaming, she did not wake up.

"Carlisle, why doesn't she wake up?" I asked in a shaking voice.

"Edward…….. she's in a coma."

The shock on my face was all Carlisle needed to give me more. "She has 5 broken vertebrae, a broken arm, leg, and jaw."

"Who did this to her?"

Carlisle was reluctant to answer. But I knew that this didn't come from a car accident. "WHO DID IT?" I screamed at Carlisle, blaming my anger on him for the moment.

He finally answered quietly, almost a whisper. "Rosalie."

I couldn't believe it. The girl that I called my sister tried to kill the girl I loved more than anything imaginable. My own sister betrayed me. I was ready to go kill her. And Carlisle knew that, too. As I stood up to find her, he spoke again. "Edward, there's more."

I reluctantly sat back down. "What?"

"Well……" he was obviously uncomfortable.

"Spit it out, Carlisle!"

"She probably won't make it."

I couldn't talk. I couldn't move. I was dumbfounded.

"And there's only one way to save her."

I knew what it was. I didn't want to. But I had to do it. I had to do it for my love. My Bella.

**I think this is my longest one yet. I hope you like it. If your screen name is rainkisser, please don't review. I've had enough of your crap. I won't update again until I have 5 nice reviews! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	7. Coma

**Hello! I'm updating** **little late. I said I would after I got 5 reviews, but I got 7! Dun dun dun! The Volturi are finally making their debut in my story (yeah for danger)! By the way, Angel of ur Nightmares is awesome! (just to let you know)**

Coma

Bella's POV

Rosalie locked the door. As she made her way toward me, she said to me, "I'm supposed to be the beautiful one." By then I knew what was going on. I was going to die. In my final moments, I thought about Edward. And I almost broke down and cried right there as I realized that the last moments that I would ever spend with him were the moments where I wouldn't tell him the truth. _How could I ever be so mean?_ I thought to myself. _Edward is the one person that I completely trust. And I couldn't even tell him what my nightmare is about. _And then I realized something worse. _The last time he thought I died, he tried to commit suicide. God, please don't let him commit suicide!_ The thought of my angel being dead was overwhelming. I sobbed tears of pain as Rosalie came forward to kill me. But I didn't care. All I cared about was the fact that My Edward was going to die. I couldn't stop myself. All I wanted then was for my love to come and swoop me into his arms. I didn't even want to live. I wanted him to be with me. And I wanted him to live. But I knew now that he couldn't. And I knew that I needed to persuade Rosalie to let me live. Because if I didn't live, Edward didn't live.

"Rosalie, please. Don't kill me," I pleaded.

"Why shouldn't I? You took my beauty."

"I'll wear rags, I promise."

"Right. Like Edward would let you get away with that." She stepped forward to claim my death, but I begged more. "If you kill me, you're killing yourself along with Edward. He'll get mad at you and kill you, and then he'll go and kill himself. Do you really want that?"

But she wouldn't buy it. "Edward is smarter than that."

"Do you really believe that Emmett will still love you when he finds out you killed your brother's love so that she wouldn't look as good as you?"

She still wouldn't break. "Emmett will always love me, no matter what."

And that was the final straw. Faster than I could see, she was in front of me, raising her arm for my fatal blow. Then it came down and hit my jaw. I flew into a wall. I could feel my bones breaking. Everything went black. I could still faintly hear and feel things. Gravity was against me, for I fell off the wall, slamming into the ground. I could hear Rosalie running to assault me. I was surprised that I was still alive. But I was also disappointed. I had hoped that it would be fast. But now I knew. Rosalie was going to make it as long as painless as she could.

Suddenly I heard a breaking sound to my left. I couldn't imagine what it was. I heard struggling, and I had an instant hope that I wouldn't die. _Maybe it's Edward_ I thought excitedly. "Edward!" I wanted to scream. I tried so hard. But I couldn't. I couldn't talk or move. When I breathed through my nose, I didn't smell anything. I felt ice arms wrap around me. But they were skinny. I felt like crying as I heard Alice's distant voice saying, "Bella, are you okay?"

I didn't even try to say anything. I was too depressed. I knew I was going to die. But I had a vain hope that I would die in my angel's arms. Suddenly the ground disappeared. I felt brick skim my leg and I realized in disbelief that Alice had crashed through the wall. I recognized the soft leather of Rosalie's car as I was laid in the back seat. I was overcome with complete sorrow. Alice was in the front, driving. I was going to die alone in the back seat of the car that belonged to my murderer. Even Alice wouldn't be with me.

_What's the use of trying? I'm going to die anyway, _I thought to myself. But I kicked that thought to the back of my mind. _I have to keep trying! The odds are against me, but if I try and make it, My Edward could live, too. _And that thought was enough to keep me fighting.

I felt myself being carried to ER. Alice ran fast, but not so fast as too blow her cover. Her voice was ringing in my ears as she said, "Carlisle, you've got to help her! She needs to be okay! She's not dead! So what's wrong with her?" I felt myself being passed to Carlisle's strong, muscular arms.

I could feel his eyes on me as he studied me. "I think she's in a coma."

"Oh my god, no….." Alice's voice was almost a whisper now. "Please, Carlisle, it can't be a coma! Those can last for months on end! I don't know if Edward could handle that."

"No…. it's definitely a coma."

I could hear Alice sobbing without tears. It was sad to know that I was the source of such pain.

I brightened up when I heard Carlisle saying, "I'd better go lay her down and call Edward." _Edward! _I thought to myself. _My Edward is coming to save me. I won't die as long as I'm in his arms!_

I was laid down in a bed that was less than comfortable on my broken bones, but better than being carried. Carlisle began poking and prodding me. Then he said, "Don't worry, Bella. I know you can hear me. People can hear what's going on around them in comas. Don't worry. Edward is coming. You're going to be okay."

I heard him picking up the phone. _He's calling Edward! Edward is coming!_ ran through my head. I heard one end of the conversation.

"Edward?"

"………………….."

"Hi. Um, I have some bad news."

"……………………"

"It's about Bella. You might wanna come down to the hospital. Edward?"

I heard the click as Carlisle put the phone on the receiver.

"Don't worry, Bella. Edward is on his way." I would have screamed in joy if I could. _MY EDWARD IS COMING!_

I waited in anticipation as I waited for the angel. I needed to hear his honey-smooth voice. It was the only thing that could keep me going. Carlisle had left the room to go get Edward. I was alone. But I knew that I wouldn't be, soon.

And then I heard it. His beautiful voice. Only it was filled with worry. Just that thought made me sad.

"Oh my god, Bella!" His scream cut through my heart like a knife through butter.

I felt him at my side, cradling me back and forth. He was going crazy with worry. I needed to be okay for his sake. His voice rang out in the air again. "Carlisle, why isn't she waking up?"

"Edward…………….. she's in a coma." But it didn't stop there. "She has 5 broken vertebrae, a broken arm, leg, and jaw." I grew more and more depressed with every word. This was torture for my angel. He was shaking uncontrollably. I wanted so much to reach out and comfort him, tell him I was going to be okay. But I couldn't. I was confined to this lifeless body.

"Who did this to her?" I heard Edward asking Carlisle.

When Carlisle didn't answer, Edward started screaming. "WHO DID IT?" His anger startled me. I hope he didn't leave me to get _her. _I don't think I could handle that. I don't mind him kicking her ass. Just not now. Maybe after I died.

I could tell that Carlisle was not happy about telling Edward who did it. He quietly told Edward, "Rosalie."

He sat with me for a few seconds before he got up to kill Rosalie. _NO! _I screamed in my mind. Luckily, Carlisle seated him back down. But then he spoke words that actually made me listen to him. "Edward, there's more."_ What? He just told Edward everything he told me. What else could there be? And shouldn't he have told me first?_

I heard my vampire inquire. "What?"

"Well…………"

"Spit it out, Carlisle!"

"She probably won't make it."

That hit me like a ton of bricks. I had always thought I would die. But I was really hoping that Carlisle would prove me otherwise. But more than that, I knew it was worse for Edward. He was so overprotective. And now he found out that I was going to die.

And then Carlisle spoke again. "And there's only one way to save her." And I cheered up. _Edward's going to change me!_

I was expecting it to be right then and there. But it wasn't. He sat by my side every day for a week. And he didn't change me. I wanted to scream at him. I was getting weaker every day. I didn't know how much longer I could live. If he didn't change me soon, it was going to be too late.

One day while Alice was visiting (along with Edward, who hadn't left my bed except to change and shower), she suddenly went silent. When she spoke up, all she said was, "Edward, I need to talk to you alone."

"But B-"

"NOW,"

Alice's firmness scared me, and I knew something was going on. I waited for them to come back, anticipating it withal of my power.

When they did come back, I felt Edward's cold arms around me. But they didn't just rest there. They pulled me up, until the tube in my nose was pulled out. _What is he doing? I need that! It's going to be really hard to breathe._ As if reading my thoughts, Edward said to me, "Don't worry Bella. You won't have to breathe soon." I didn't understand it at first. But when I did, I mentally jumped for joy, and I was positive I felt a tear rolling down my cheek. It was the last tear I would ever shed.

We ran through the window. Running through the forest. When we finally stopped, Edward spoke to me in a hushed whisper. "Guess where we are, Bella? Our meadow."

It was so romantic, me becoming one of them in the place where we first really connected. But I was impatient. And I'm sure Edward saw that in my empty eyes.

As he leaned in, he whispered in my ear, "Are you ready? 2 deep breaths for yes, 1 for no." I quickly took 2 deep breaths. "Ok." And then he bit me. His teeth bit through my soft flesh, and I tried to scream in agony, but I was still at loss for words. The white, hot searing pain coursed through my body as I writhed in pain on the floor. But with Edward holding me, I could do anything. And with that thought, I blacked out.

The next 3 days were only bearable because Edward was with me. I drifted in and out of conciousness. I was still in a coma, though. Carlisle said that once the transformation was over, I would snap out of my coma. But because of this, I could sleep with my eyes open (I couldn't close them), so nobody knew when I was asleep or awake. People would say things to me. For eample, during one of the few times when Edward left me to hunt, change, or shower, Alice was talking to me, hoping I was awake. She talked about how they were all so happy that I was becoming one of them. But even better, she talked about how Edward had dreamt of me becoming a vampire within the first day that I met him **(I know that Edward doesn't really dream, since he doesn't sleep, but I meant daydreaming)**, and this banished all the horrible thoughts I'd had about him not changing me not because he didn't want to damn me, but because he didn't want me. In the final leg of the painful race, I was unconscious. Unfortunately, I couldn't escape the pain by sleeping. But it was better than being conscious.

As I woke up, I realized that the pain was gone. It was over. The pain was gone. I felt Edward's arms around me. "Good morning, handsome," I said to my lover. I opened my eyes, and looked into the face of Aro, standing over me.

**This is my longest chapter yet. I hope you guys liked it. I had fun writing it. Review or the next chapter won't come.**


	8. Battle

**Hello! I'm so happy! I got 10 reviews just for that chapter (which is a lot for me)! Also, you guys seemed to be hating rainkisser. YAY! Stupid hate-mail person. Anyway, I updated Chapter 7 on the part where Bella is in the process of becoming a vampire. It's really short. So I added on. So read that before you read this. And the beginning of this is in Bella's POV. I know using everyone's POV is better, but it's essential to the story line that it's in hers. Thanks. Enjoy Chapter 8!**

Battle

I stared up into the topaz eyes of Aro. And screamed. It was a short scream, but it still might have offended him. "Oh my gosh, Bella, you're awake!" Edward rocked me back and forth. "I love you so much," Edward assured me.

"I know. I love you too," I replied. And then I remembered Aro.

"Oh geeze, I'm so sorry!" I apologized to him.

"That's okay. You weren't expecting me. But now we have other problems to attend to."

I looked around again. I saw the whole family gathered around me. Along with Charlie, Renee, and Phil. The only person not there was Rosalie. "Hi everybody," I meekly said to them. They all swarmed me with greetings, asking how I was doing. It was one of the happiest moments of my life, besides those that I spent alone with Edward. But Aro broke it off short.

"Enough! We have to prepare for battle. For if we don't, we may be caught unready and off guard. And that means certain death for all of us. Jane! What is their status?"

I was surprised. I guess Jane was here. I was always used to not being able to hear what the Cullens could, but I heard Jane's voice clearly, though she was not in the Cullens house. "They're about 10 miles away. They're walking on foot to save energy. They should be here in about 30 minutes."

"Okay. Thank you Jane," Aro replied. "Now, Edward, would you like to debrief the situation to Bella?"

Edward took a deep breath. "I know you just got changed, and we would usually pay attention to you and help you out with your new powers and things, but something's come up."

"What? Edward?"

"…… The werewolves found out that we broke the treaty. And they're coming to kill us. And they have friends."

"How many friends?"

"4."

"Aro, who else did you bring with you?"

He answered, "Jane and Alex."

"Oh, well, that shouldn't be too hard. We still have 1 more in numbers."

"No we don't," came Edward's voice.

"What do you mean? You, me, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Aro, Jane, and Alex." That's 10. They only have 9."

"Bella, for the most part, we attack on instinct. So fighting shouldn't be too hard for you. But I still want you to wait until we've trained you a little bit."

"WHAT! But then you guys will have even numbers with the Quilettes. And there's so much more of a chance of somebody dying!" That thought was just too much to bear. I broke into tearless sobs against Edward's shoulder.

He silently told them to go get ready while he comforted me. "Shhh. It's okay. Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen."

I broke down. "DON'T YOU LIE TO ME! Don't lie to me! You don't know that. How am I not supposed to worry? You guys are going out to battle with the people that were made to destroy you, and you don't even have better numbers! There's at least half a chance that you could die!"

Edward looked into my eyes, and reassuringly told me, "Nothing is going to happen. I promise you. Everyone on our side is going to be fine. No matter what, I will promise you that."

"You promise?"

"Absolutely."

I hesitated before I replied. "OK."

"Now, here's what I need you to do. Go into the forest. Run as far as you can. Don't let anyone see you. It's sunny out, so you'll probably sparkle. If you feel the need, get some blood from an animal. DO NOT drink from a human. No matter what. We'll come get you when it's over. Okay?"

We got off the couch and walked to the back door. As we exited the house, we saw that everyone was ready. Mom, Phil, and Charlie were getting ready to leave. "Bye honey!" said Mom, trying to brighten up the situation, but failing miserably. As they left, Edward and I walked farther and farther to the backyard until we got to the forest. Soon enough, we were there. The parting point. We stood for a while. Then Edward asked me, "Are you ready?"

I answered, "I guess."

"Okay." He kissed me on my forehead. He sighed. "It's time for you to go."

"Okay," I replied. We both turned around to go our separate ways. As we walked toward our destinations, I felt a sadness filling in my gut. I turned around. "Edward?"

He turned around too. We started running towards each other. As we embraced, he picked me up and kissed me. It was the happiest moment I'd ever experienced in my 18 years. But it was filled with a gut-wrenching sadness. "I don't want to go," I whispered in his ear.

"You have to. For your own safety."

"Fine. But on one condition."

"And what is that?"

"I get to humor you later."

He laughed. "You always do."

I smiled, but it quickly changed to a frown. "Goodbye."

"I'll seeya later. I love you."

"I love you more."

"Doubt it."

"We never will know."

And with that, I sped off into the woods, away from my love. Into the sunlight.

Edward's POV

I watched as my love ran into the forest. It pained me to see her leave. But I couldn't stand having her go into battle, especially not this young into vampirism. She would just have to wait. I made a promise with her. I wasn't going to die, and neither was she. Or anyone else. Except for those god-damned werewolves. Didn't they understand that Bella wanted to be one of us? And that if we hadn't done it, she would have died? Would Jacob really have risked that if he were in our shoes? Obviously not. I couldn't wait to kill that dick. He was mine. I could hear them approaching. I scanned their minds for sneak attacks. I heard Jacob's voice in my head._ Buzz off. You're not hearing anything here_,_ leech_. I tried the others, but they all hid their thoughts. I guess we'd just have to wait and see.

Jacob's POV

I walked through the forest, sure that we were far away enough that they couldn't hear us. I told them what I thought we should do. "Okay. I say we all go for her fiancé. He's the one that bit her. We'll just all crowd around him first until we wound him badly or kill him. If it's okay with you guys, once we wound him, I think it would be best if you guys got the others while I kill him." They all agreed. Little did they know that there was a 2nd reason that I wanted to kill him.

That bloodsucker stole Bella from me. She was mine. That ass left her, and when he came back, she went right back to him. And then she chose vampires over werewolves. That was it. I was going to kick him so hard, he's going to beg for death. He's going to plead for it with all his strength. And I'll give it to him. This bitch was going down.

Edward's POV

They finally emerged from the woods. I prayed to God that no one would get hurt. I had promised Bella. And breaking her promise would be worse than death.

"So," said Jacob. "Let's get right to it then." And then they started shaking. Before I knew it, they were all wolves. And they all came for me.

It happened so fast. My siblings were too stunned to help for at least 2 seconds, and that was all it took. When 9 creatures that were created to destroy you are attacking you, you have no chance. The venom that filled my veins started pouring out. I sank to the ground, with only one thing going through my mind: _Bella!_

As I lay on the ground, I heard them say to each other in their minds, _Good job, guys; Now to get the rest of them;_ things like that. And then I heard Jacob. _You guys go get the other bloodsuckers. I'll kill him._ I thought of how I had made a promise to Bella. I struggled to get up, but Jacob pushed me down and gave me another bite. "Bella….." I mumbled.

I heard Alice yelling for me. "EDWARD!" She must not be able to get past a werewolf. No one could help me. I watched as Jacob reared back ready to strike. I closed my eyes and thought of Bella, as I waited for death. It didn't come.

Bella's POV

I sat in our meadow. I remembered the times we'd spent together here. I stood in this exact spot when I first saw him sparkling in the sunlight. This was where I'd sat, in a coma, while Edward bit me. And now I anxiously waited for him to return.

I sat for at least a half an hour before I knew something was wrong. This battle was only supposed to take 10 minutes! I can understand adding some waiting time, but 20 minutes! That's impossible!

And then I heard that fateful word. "EDWARD!

That was all I needed to set off on my break-neck pace to my love. My Edward was in trouble

As I entered the clearing, I saw the worst picture of my life. All the vampires except Edward were trying to fight their way past the werewolves. But the werewolves wouldn't let up. And then to the left. Edward was on the ground. His eyes were closed. He was bleeding venom faster than I thought was possible. And Jacob was about to kill him.

That was when I let out all of my frustration and anger out. I let it out at Jacob. I let it out at Sam. All the werewolves. They froze and crumpled to the ground. _Did I kill them? _I thought to myself. If I did, it didn't matter. I needed to save  
Edward.

_Wow_ I thought. _This is making me really weak. I think I need blood._ _Soon, too._

I couldn't do it any more. I was out of energy. I stopped holding them down. They jolted up. Jacob took one look at me. I could tell he was disgusted. Then they fled. Edward opened his eyes, and took a look at me. He smiled. I tried to smile back, but I was too weak. My knees buckled, and caved in. I fell to the ground.

Jacob's POV

I leaned back for the final blow. I bared my teeth at the leech. His eyes were closed. I came down for the kill, and everything went black. I couldn't hear, feel, or smell. My senses were gone. I had no idea what had happened. I just stayed like that for at least a minute. Suddenly, my senses were back. I looked around, confused. What happened? And then I saw her. She was standing there, obviously exhausted. She had done this to us. She betrayed us time and time again, yet for some reason, I still wanted her. But now I was done. She needed to die. I said to my companions, _C'mon, let's go._

And we fled into the night, I wondered when I would see her again. When I would get the chance to kill her. I hoped it was soon. It better be soon.

Edward's POV

I waited for death. It didn't come. I waited longer. Maybe I was in hell. Wouldn't that be hotter? I opened my eyes. Jacob was lying next to me. He wasn't moving. He was alive, though. I could tell. He was breathing. Suddenly, he jumped up. He looked around. And he ran. He and his fellow werewolves ran into the woods. I looked around, confused.

Then I saw her. She was tired. She needed blood even more than I did. It all fit. She must have come from the woods when she heard Alice scream. Whatever happened to the werewolves must have been her. She has a power. She saved me.

I smiled at her. She didn't. She collapsed. I freaked out. I flipped over, but couldn't get up. Luckily, Alice caught her. I felt two strong hands come around my waist, as Emmett pulled me up. Emmett and Alice carried us to the house. As we went in, we held hands. I loved her more than anything else possible. I was proud of her. I couldn't wait to be in bed with her while the family fed us blood.

**So how did you guys like it. That one was very long. 15 pages on Microsoft Word. It took me almost the whole afternoon to write it. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Seeya!**


	9. Apologies

**Hello! I'm happy! I just learned that I have a lot of reviews compared to other people. Maybe it's just because I update every day. Whatever. Thanks anyways to all of my reviewers! I don't know how good this one will be. It's not going to have a whole lot of action in it (just to warn you). I hope you like it!**

Apologies

Edward's POV

Bella squeezed my hand tightly as we were carried into my room. I didn't understand why, but she looked almost as if she was dying. Using her power might have used up a lot of her blood, but not enough to kill her. "Bella," I said to her, while struggling to do so. "Bella, can you hear me?"

She looked at me, with an expression with pain in her eyes. I could tell she could hear me, but she didn't say anything. Was she that weak? Emmett put me down in my bed, and Alice laid the angel down next to me. She automatically struggled to get to my side of the bed, but failed. I used up a lot of my energy and scooted next to her. She wrapped her arms around me and smiled without much enthusiasm.

Alice and Esme swarmed about the house, ordering everyone to do things. They must have been worried sick about us. I didn't try to read their minds, though. I was too weak. Bella was worse. I wondered if there was anyway to transmit the blood in me to her. I doubted it.

Carlisle nursed Bella, trying to find out if her lack of energy was just from using up her blood, or a physical thing. Jasper and Emmett went out to go get animals for us. They needed to hurry. I wasn't sure how long Bella could go without blood. All I knew that she was getting weaker, second by second. Without blood, she might not make it through another hour.

Luckily, Jasper and Emmett came back soon enough. Bella had her eyes closed, too weak to open them. Esme had to squeeze the dear blood into a cup and pour it into Bella's mouth. That deer blood helped a lot. She opened her eyes, and said, "Edward…."

I replied with, "I love you, darling."

"Ditto."

She looked at me with those mesmerizing chocolate eyes. She finally had enough strength to move around in the bed. She was so close to death, yet she looked at me as if she were completely peaceful. She leaned over to me, and kissed me. It was great. Not so much like a make-out session, but not a kiss on the cheek, either. We both wanted to keep going, but I pulled out of her mouth's grasp.

"You're too weak," I whispered in her ear. "Later."

"Promise?"

"Yes. And this time I can keep it."

She laughed, but frowned afterwards. I guess she was losing energy fast.

"Edward, what happens if they don't get back in time again?"

I was stunned. I had thought about it, but I had always thought that Bella was being optimistic about the topic. "Don't worry. They will."

As soon as I said that, I put all my faith in Jasper and Emmett. _Please don't let my angel die_, I prayed silently to God, hoping Jasper and Emmett could hear me.

As I thought that, they came rushing through the door. They ran into the room and said, "We caught a bear for Bella." I gaped.

Bears were big. It wasn't normal for vampires to catch them so fast. But I was grateful. It had a lot of blood. I smiled at Bella, and I knew everything was going to be okay.

Rosalie's POV

I shifted as I lay in the bed of the hotel, though I couldn't really sleep. I couldn't believe myself. I had attacked a girl because she was prettier than me. I was disgusted. Not with her, but with myself. I was filled with sorrow. I had made a stupid move. It had cost me everything. My family, my house, the love of my life……. I remembered the words clearly though I felt as though I was in a fog the whole time.

_"Oh my god, what did you do?" Emmett almost yelled at me. We were at the house. Bella was in a coma and had been taken to the hospital. She was getting weaker each hour, though she'd only been there for about half a day. I was worried, now. I hadn't thought about my actions. Now I was going to pay the price. Edward would have to decide whether to change Bella or let her die. And it was all my fault. Emmett knew it, too._

_"How could you do something like that?" he questioned. If he could, he would have been crying. I could see it in his eyes. _

_"I don't know," I answered. "I just got caught in this wave of emotions. Mostly rage, I guess. I can't live with myself anymore. I don't know what to do now. You're the only good thing I've got going for me, now."_

_And when I said that, he got a pained look in his beautiful topaz eyes. He shakily said to me, "I don't know about that anymore, Rosalie."_

_I had known he would be mad. But not like this. This was terrible. I sped out of there, still half-sane enough to go at a human speed. I couldn't face him. I knew it was my fault. I had caused the end to our relationship._

As I remembered that moment, I knew I had to do something. I got up and checked out of the hotel, telling them, "I might come back, I'm not sure."

Which was true. I couldn't be sure if I would even be let in the house, let alone being able to stay there. But I had to try. I had to apologize to Bella and Edward. And to Emmett. I didn't really have any hope that he would take me back, but I had to let him know how I felt. And with that thought in mind, I quickly ran to the house.

Bella's POV

I was doing better. I could get out of the bed now. I did it once to go get a deer Jasper had brought back. But Edward and I were content where we were. Side by side in a bed **(I know that sounds perverted, but I didn't mean it like that)**. I couldn't have been happier. Of course I was wrong.

When Edward was almost completely filled with blood, he went outside for a moment. I couldn't stand it. I tried to go outside with him, but he wouldn't let me. I'll be right back, my love," he said to me.

"Okay," I replied. I trusted him to be back. He came back with a single white rose. "I love you so much more than anything else, Bella. Everyday from now on that I'm thinking about you, I'll pick you a white rose and plant it. When we move, I will count the roses, and plant that number of white roses in our new house. Eventually the roses will reproduce, and multiply. They will represent our love."

I cried so much. I started to sob in tearless cries, and Edward embraced me in a hug. I cried into his shoulder for what must have been over an hour. After that, I looked up into his eyes. The topaz beauties held so much love. I couldn't believe it. Even after 2 years, I couldn't understand why he loved me. But I accepted him. And he accepted me. And that was all that mattered. Like the white roses, our love would blossom over time.

I whispered to him, "You're so nice. I love you so much. I can't believe even you could do something like this to make me so happy."

"Bella, you make me happy like this every day. No act of kindness from me could ever return the love that you've given me."

I hugged him again, and he rubbed my back. We kissed for a little bit, but I was running low on energy. So we lay down again.

A few hours later, we heard a knock on the door. Carlisle answered it, and we heard him say, "Oh, Rosalie, hello. What are you doing here?"

I heard Rosalie just barely whisper, "I came to see Bella, Edward, and Emmett. No offense to you and the rest of the family, though."

"None taken. They're over there." Carlisle led Rosalie into the room. I studied her. She looked troubled. Like she had been tearlessly crying. For once, she didn't care about her appearance. Her hair was not neat, she didn't have on anything special. She was a mess.

As she entered the room, Edward lunged at her. I held him back, but my energy was low, and I wasn't strong enough. Luckily, Carlisle was there.

"EDWARD! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!"

"SHE ATTACKED BELLA! SHE DESERVES TO DIE!"

I looked at Rosalie and stated rapidly, "Rosalie! I'm so sorry. Edward's just a little worked up right now!"

But Rosalie agreed with him. "No, he's right. I do deserve to die. I attacked you, and it was completely out of line. You almost died, and it's all my fault. I am so sorry. I just hope you can forgive me."

I got out of the bed and walked over to Rosalie. We hugged, and I whispered to her, "Of course I forgive you. And I'm sure that Edward will too. He's a little annoyed because I just almost died again a few hours ago." As I saw her expression, I added, "Don't worry, that wasn't your fault. It was mine."

She automatically looked relieved. "So if you don't mind me asking, what happened to you guys?"

So I sat back down and told her the story with Edward. By the end, she said, "Wow. That's a good story. Huh." She stared into space in awe, marveling at the story. Suddenly, Emmett and Jasper came in with more blood.

"Emmett!" yelled Rosalie.

Emmett dropped his catch (which Jasper gracefully caught) and ran to her. They embraced in a kiss. "I'm so sorry," said Emmett. "I'll never let you go again."

They went into a separate room to talk. Jasper and Alice went out for more blood. I sighed in happiness and exhaustion. I was alone with Edward again. There was no where I'd rather be.

**Sorry it's so short. And also, to those people that got a reply from me saying that Rosalie would be punished and that this chapter would be about Bella's power, sorry. I changed my mind. Rosalie's not getting punished. Bella's power will be in the next chapter. Review! Or I won't write. HAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	10. Senses

**Thanks for the reviews! I got a lot of people saying that they thought Rosalie should have been punished. But I decided not to. And if you don't like it, Que lastima (which means too bad in Spanish)! Here's Chapter 10! By the way, the beginning part of Bella's POV might contain some content explicit for anyone under the age of 13. I know you have to be 13 to be in fanfiction, but there are some liars, plus little kids might be reading this but not writing anything. Just to warn you.**

Senses

Rosalie's POV

"Wow. That's a good story. Huh." I contemplated the things that Bella and Edward had just told me. Bella had actually forgiven me! After I tried to kill her in a dressing room. Edward was a little bit less than less than forgiving. He tried to kill me. Not that I didn't deserve it.

I waited for Emmett to come. I don't know how long it would take. What was taking them so long? But then they burst through the door. As soon as Emmett saw me, he smiled.

"Emmett!" I yelled. He ran toward me, dropping Bella's blood on the way. As we met, we kissed. Ant not our normal make-out sessions, either. A kiss that actually meant something.

As we stopped kissing, he said to me, "I'm so sorry. I'll never let you go again."

I wanted to tell him that it was not his fault, that I was the bitch in this situation. But I couldn't. I was too happy to speak. But we went off into another room to talk. I couldn't wait. As we sat down on the couch in the living room, he was smiling at me again. I couldn't believe I had Emmett back again.

Now able to talk again, I told Emmett, "Why did you say sorry back there? I'm the one who tried to kill someone. It's my fault, not yours."

But he replied, "No, it's my fault, too. When you love someone, you're supposed to stick by them. Can you ever forgive me?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Are you kidding? I would never have to forgive you! You did nothing wrong! Can you forgive me?"

He answered, "Yes. Of course, dear."

"Ok. Now what?"

"Ummm… why don't you go apologize to the rest of the family?"

_Oh yeah_, I remembered. I still had to apologize to them, too. _If it hadn't been for me, they wouldn't_ _for me, they wouldn't have had to fight the werewolves. _

So me and the love of my life went back to the kitchen to apologize.

Edward's POV

This was great. Bella and I were completely filled up with blood. We were both in great moods. Jasper and Alice came in with animals, and when she was finished, Bella told them that she didn't need any more blood. When they were about to leave, Alice turned around and asked, "Aren't you guys coming down?"

I looked at Bella, and she looked at me. I turned back to Alice, and said to her, "I think we're fine where we are."

She smiled her mischievous smile that she always seemed to have at the ready, and closed the door.

Bella quickly snuggled up against me. I kissed her neck, where there were 2 scars from the bite. They seemed almost welded shut, probably from the venom. She kissed me back, hoping to get her tongue in my mouth. I started the familiar habit of retreating, but then I remembered that she was a vampire. I didn't have to be safe anymore. I let down my guard, and explored her mouth with my tongue, while she did the same to me. We rolled around in the covers like this for a little bit. She ripped open my bloodstained shirt and threw it in a corner. She felt my chest, rubbing it all over. I had waited for this for so long. I rushed off her shirt and bra, and she snuggled up close to each other. We took off each other's pants. We were completely nude under the covers. I brought her body close to mine. Luckily, nothing but our heads were exposed from the white sheet when Alice came in, yelling, "SURPRISE!"

Bella screamed, and I almost ripped Alice's head off, only stopping myself because I would have been running around the house nude.

"Okay, lovebirds," she said to us. "Get dressed and come downstairs. We're going to test Bella's new power." And with that, she ran out of the room, shutting the door, first.

"I'm gonna kill her."

Bella comforted me. "Don't worry, honey. It's not like someone else wouldn't have done it anyway. Better her than my parents. And I know they're here. I can smell them."

I went white. "I hope Alice didn't tell them." She went whiter.

We were dressed in a flash. We ran downstairs. Everyone was gathered in the living room. Emmett spoke first. "What are you 2 so embarrassed about?" He was trying to suppress laughter. Shit.

Luckily, Bella's parents and Phil seemed confused. Thank god.

"Okay, so let's test Bella's power," Carlisle said. "Bella, you'll need someone to test it on."

I immediately volunteered. "I'll do it," I said.

"No," she whined. "What if it's a painful power? I don't want to hurt you."

But I replied, "Bella, as long as I'm with you, I'll be okay."

"Fine," she groaned.

I sat across the room from her. She fixed her eyes on me. I felt the room spinning. Suddenly, all I saw was black. I couldn't even hear anything. And then it was over. I could see. Bella was standing in front of me. She was worried. "Oh my god, are you okay, Edward? Can you hear me?"

"I'm right hear, Bella."

"Oh, good. So it isn't painful?"

"Nope."

"Whew. I wouldn't have been able to stand myself if I hurt you."

"So, I didn't really have enough time to understand it, so why don't you try again?"

"Oh, yeah."

She went back down to the other end of the living room. She stared at me with her now topaz eyes. And they were gone. I was in the black emptiness. I felt like I was floating, more of an essence than a solid. I couldn't feel myself breathing, though I knew that I was back at the living room. And then Bella came. She was also more of an essence. We embraced each other, and our essences became one. Suddenly I was human again, and so was she. I stared into her chocolate brown eyes, and she kissed me. And I woke up. Bella was still at the other end of the room, and I figured that she had stopped. I wasn't fighting at all.

She said to me, "So….. Did you get anything yet?"

I smiled. "Yeah. You can take away people's senses, and while they are senseless, you can give them dreams."

"COOL!" she screamed, running into my arms, hugging me, and giving me a kiss. From the far corner, we heard, "Quite an interesting power."

Aro stood, along with Jane and Alex. "I'm going to give you the bargain that I gave you the last time I saw you," he continued. "Would you like to join our ranks?"

Thank god, Bella said, "That's very generous of you, but no thanks."

"Okay, then, we must talk about the situation that we originally came here for."

I had forgotten about that. I read Jane's mind to find out what it was. _SHIT!_

Aro continued, "Your parents know about us. I'm also going to present them with an option that I presented to you a while ago. They can become vampires or die."

**Can you say cliffhanger? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'll probably post the next chapter later tonight. Review or it probably won't come tonight (I'm evil and I love it).**


	11. Choices

**I got tons of reviews! Almost 5 in an hour after posting it. That's not a whole lot, but it's good for 1 hour. Thanks! Now to the story! Will they die or become vampires! Ooooooh! Aaaaaaaaaaah! Okay, I'm done with that. I'm just going to tell you that this chapter won't be pretty.**

Choice

Renee's POV

And then I heard the fateful words. "They can become vampires or die." _What has Bella gotten us into?_ But I couldn't blame Bella. It wasn't her fault.

I exchanged glances with Phil and Charlie. They were both confused. _Men._ "Um…. can we talk about this outside?" I asked Aro.

"Of course," he answered.

Bella asked if she could join us, but all she got in return was, "No. This is their decision."

We quickly hurried outside. I held my finger up to my lips as we closed the door. They were more confused and annoyed than ever.

We ran out of the driveway. We saw a car coming. We hitched a ride with them in the back of their truck. They couldn't hear us, which was great, because we were definitely going to be talking about strange things.

"What the hell are we doing?" questioned Charlie.

I answered with, "We're running away. We'll go to Alaska or something. But I am sure as hell not going to become a vampire or die."

"What don't you understand about vampires?" Charlie continued. "They'll hunt us down! That is, if they don't kill us before we leave."

"Well we have to try," I continued. "Besides, they're not good enough to track us down like that. And they're not fast enough to get to the house before we do."

As we pulled into the driveway, we thanked the drivers. We walked through the door, half-expecting to be dead in a second. But there was nothing. Or so we thought. When the door was closed, we fell down to the floor, screaming in pain. Aro stepped in the door, along with Jane, Ale, Bella, and the Cullens behind him. Bella and Edward, along with the rest of the Cullens, were pleading that Aro give us another chance. But Aro ignored them completely. As he came up to us, I knew that I had killed us. It was my fault. Aro stepped up and slashed my throat. Blood came spilling out. Jane came over and started to suck my blood. _I'm so sorry_, I thought, though no one could hear me. I had tried to say it to Phil and Charlie, but nothing came out. I was too weak. I felt my eyes drooping. I closed them, knowing that I would never open them again.

**I'M EVIL! Didn't you just love the cheerfulness of that chapter? It's even better than the proposal! Sorry it's so short. The next one will be so much longer. I promise. Review or the next chapter won't come for a month. HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH (again)!**


	12. Death

**Thanks for the sad reviews! A lot of you got mad at me for killing off Renee and Charlie and Phil (and yes that means they're dead). But I'm not mad at you. I think you guys will like this one better. It's Bella's side of the killings. And then the aftermath. Hope you like it!**

Death

Bella's POV

I stared in disbelief as Aro said the words, "They can become vampires or die." I couldn't believe this. They would have to face fate, even though they didn't want to, and it was all my fault. Just because I was so stubborn, and I had to have them with me until they died. I was a jerk. I could never forgive myself.

Renee spoke first. "Umm…… Can we talk about this outside?"

"Of course," was the reply.

"Wait," I said. Aro looked over, waiting for me to challenge him. "Can I go with them?"

"No," he said coldly. "This is their decision."

I sank back into my seat, and hoped that they wouldn't make a stupid choice.

After about 10 minutes, I noticed a slight difference. Unfortunately, Aro did too. "The scent of their blood is gone. THEY LEFT!"

He made his way to the front door to check. When they weren't there, he said to Jane and Alex, "Come! We must kill those unworthy mortals!"

"Please!" I cried. "Give them another chance!"

But he said to me, "No. I already let you go without killing or changing you. It's not happening again."

And with that they left the room, flying through yards to go kill my biological family.

Alice ran up to me. "Bella, I'm so sorry! I should have seen this! Oh my god, this is all my-"

I stopped her. "Alice, it's not your fault. If it hadn't been for you, I'd have been dead right now. I can't blame you for not seeing one thing when you've saved me so many times. That wouldn't be fair. It was my fault. I shouldn't have been so stubborn about having them know. If I hadn't been, they would still be alive."

"No, it's my fault, I-"

"No! Alice, don't-"

But Edward stopped our bickering. "Guys, if we hurry, we might be able to stop them."

That thought stopped us. In a second we were out the door. We ran for about 2 minutes. We ran as fast as we could. It was faster than I'd ever run before. Aro and company were just arriving as we were. Edward got there first, being the fastest vampire I've ever known, and immediately started pleading for my parent's life.

But Aro kept walking. I ran in front of him as he was about to open the door. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I want your parent's dead."

"What do you want us to do to stop that?"

"There's nothing that you can do." And with that, he pushed me aside, and I was thrown to the ground.

"BELLA!" Edward screamed. He ran to my side at top speed, not caring if anyone saw. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Edward." I ran back to the steps as Aro was opening the door. He opened it, and I saw my mom. She was standing in the doorway, along with Phil and Charlie. They all had their backs turned to us when they crumpled to the ground in pain. I ran into the house, hoping that I could stop it. Everyone pleaded to Aro, but this time he just ignored us. He walked on to Renee on the floor. He took his fingernail and ran it along her throat, leaving a small mark. Then he dug in, slitting her throat open. Jane automatically took to it. Aro did the same to Charlie and Phil. Alex took Charlie, and Aro took Phil. As they sucked their blood in a pacific manner, Edward held on to me while I sobbed without tears. He held me until the Volturi trio was done with their meal.

"Well," said Aro. "That was appetizing. There's my meal for the week. Anyway, now that that problem was solved, we should probably be on our way. Italy is waiting."

And they left. Just like that. After killing my parents, they just strutted out like they had done nothing wrong. I wanted to kill them. The only thing that stopped me from doing it was Edward's love. I'm sure he knew what I was going through. His parents were dead before he became a vampire. We stood there for a while, just holding each other.

Eventually, he said to me, "Well, maybe we should go report this as murder."

I agreed. As we stepped outside, with my new family following us, I saw the flowers I'd planted. As I looked at them, I saw one in particular. It was a white rose. It was identical to the one that Edward had planted in his backyard. It was just blooming, beautiful, and loving. As I looked at it, Edward walked over and picked it out for me.

"I think you need this now more than ever," he said to me. He handed me the gorgeous rose. I was too stunned to talk. Even at a time like this, he could still make me happy. I couldn't find words, so I just gave him a light kiss. Then he picked me up, and carried me back to his house. For once, I didn't object. As we got there, he set me in his Volvo. While the rest of the family got into Rosalie's cherry red convertible, Edward joined me in the Volvo.

He looked at me and said, "Look, Bella, my parents were dead when I was just starting to become a vampire, too. I know what's going on in your head. I know that it's hard. I just want to let you know that I'll be here. Okay? No matter how busy I am, you can always cut in to talk. No matter what. I love a lot of things, but you, by far, are the one person I love more than anything else. I know I've told you that before, but right now, I thought you might need to hear it again."

I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. I couldn't do anything. I was too stunned. I barely heard Edward's concerned voice saying, "Bella, are you ok?"

I found I could move again. I hugged him again, squeezing tighter than I had ever before. He was the best man I could have ever asked for. No one was as considerate and kind as him. He held me again, just like in the house, only this time I wasn't holding onto him because I needed reassurance, but because I loved him more than anything possible.

As I went in for a kiss, I knew that I would be okay. As long as he was with me, I would be okay. Edward wasn't just a man. He was my savior. I needed him. And he needed me. I was so glad that I had him. I knew that he would help me through it all. And that's what's so special about him.

Edward's POV

Bella started to kiss me. I was glad. I wanted it. She went in for more, obviously forgetting in our love that her parents had just died. "Maybe we should go catch up with the others, Bella," I said.

She seemed just then to remember that her parents had died. A depressed look appeared on her face once more. She looked at her watch. "Oh, geeze. We've been here for a half an hour!"

With that I started the ignition, and we drove away towards the police station. We were going over 120 mph when I pulled into the parking lot.

My family was waiting for us. A private investigator was standing in the room with them. "Hi," she said to Bella as they shook hands. "I'm sorry about your loss. Charlie was a great man. We're going to work as hard as we can, and I promise you, we're going to find the murderer. What I don't understand is how a person can actually take the blood out of them that fast. It shouldn't be possible unless they sucked it up. And what kind of wacko would do that? Anyway, I'm gonna need you to come fill out some forms and answer some questions."

Bella was reluctant to go. "Can Edward come with me?" she asked.

"Well of course," was the reply from the private eye.

The 3 of us walked down to the basement, Bella taking slow, clumsy steps, and me helping her. As we came down, we stepped into one of the rooms that you always see on the crime shows. One way mirrors, things like that.

The investigator motioned for one of us to sit down, while she went to get another chair. I immediately talked to Bella. "Are you okay, Bella?"

"Yes, of course," she answered.

"Ok. Just making sure. This must be really hard for you."

"You're so sweet." She put her fingers around my jaw and pulled my head in for a kiss. She started to go farther, sticking her tongue in my mouth, pulling me closer, but I backed away. "Bella," I said to her. "I really want to do this, but the investigator will probably be back in a few minutes. Plus people are watching us through the glass. We'll continue where we left off at home."

"Ok," she said reluctantly. "But only because I love you too much to argue.

The investigator came back with another chair for me.

And then the inquisition began.

**I know this one is short. I'll probably update more tonight. I'm probably going to cut this story off soon. Don't be annoyed when it ends. And review now or I just won't update at all. I don't see you hitting the review button. WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS? REVIEW!**


	13. Time

**I just posted Chapter 12 an hour ago, so I only got 2 reviews. Thank you to my 2 reviewers! This isn't exactly going to be my best chapter yet. It's just going to show how Edward and Bella are doing 6 months later. I just need the readers to know what's going on with them and everything since I took a big gap of time out of the story. Also, the explicit scene from Chapter 10 will be repeated after a back rub. If you feel more comfortable skipping it, that's fine. Guess what Alice does?**

Time

6 months later…

Edward's POV

_I surveyed my surroundings. I could see that I was in a rocky place. A woman speaks. I recognize it, not caring about what it was that she said. I realize the danger I am in. I turn around, after hearing her voice. There she is. Victoria is standing inches away from me, holding Bella. Her fingernails were held up by her hand against Bella's neck, threatening, asking, even, to kill her. Bella is worried, I can tell, but she tries to keep her brave face on for my sake. _

_Victoria spoke in her uppity position. "You want her? You'll have to catch her." And then she did the unthinkable. She threw Bella off of a cliff. I finally realized where we were. It wasn't just any cliff. It was the Grand Canyon. One of the highest cliffs in America. Even a vampire could die from that. I couldn't let that happen to Bella. Without 2nd thought, I dove and caught her in the air. For a few seconds, everything was right while she's in my arms. But then we started to fall. I had forgotten the trouble we were in. As gravity took its pull on us, I could see a building below. …… A greenhouse? No…………… An inside pool! It must be for a hotel. That must be the building next to it. If we could land in that, we could probably get through it without even breaking anything. _

_"BELLA!" I yelled past the roaring of air around us. "IF WE CAN LAND IN THAT POOL, I THINK WE CAN GET OUT WITHOUT ANY INJURIES!" She seemed to understand, though I could barely hear myself. We aimed ourselves right above the pool. Now the only thing we could do was hope that we landed in it. It was getting closer. I didn't know what was going to happen. I prayed to God that we would land in the cold water. And now it came. We would either make it or we wouldn't. Relief flooded through my body as I felt myself crashing into glass. Although we landed in the shallow end, we were still alive because the water had slowed us down, along with our vampire abilities. I looked around, hoping that glass hadn't hit anyone. Everyone was looking at us, but luckily, no one was hurt in any way. Yet._

_Meanwhile…_

_Emmett stared as Edward and Bella started to fall, and he realized that he was too late. The only thing he could do now is avenge them. He snuck up behind Victoria, and tackled her. He pinned her down. Then, taking her arms and spinning her around, he threw her off the side of the cliff. He watched as she fell, about a quarter-mile above Edward and Bella. He was amazed as Edward and Bella landed in a green glass building. Maybe they had a chance. Victoria on the other hand…_

_Back in the pool…_

_We watched as Victoria came down on the sharp rock outside the pool. The rock punctured her stomach. She was bleeding in many places. The two of us came out of the pool, and over to her. We looked into her eyes, too see if she was alive or dead. As we looked, they were far away, but still had a little bit of life in them. But suddenly, the spark blew out, and we knew she was dead. _

_And now we had no enemies in our way. We were both soaking wet. She kissed me, and I kissed her back. The kiss was like never before. It was both fun and romantic at the same time. I wished it would never end…_

"Did you like it, babe?" I heard Bella ask.

I had just woken up from a dream that Bella had given me.

"I loved it. Ow." I winced as I heard my back crack as I bent over. I had hurt it yesterday. Bella and I were in a car accident. Normal people would have been dead immediately. But we definitely weren't normal.

"I thought you would like being the hero. You want a backrub?" I gaped in awe. She had never asked me this before. I thought about the tension leaving my back, with her fingers dancing along it, rubbing them, and I automatically laid down on the bed like a puppy waiting to be petted. She took off my shirt, cramped it up into a ball, and threw it into our hamper. She placed her fingers on my back, and melodically moved them from the front of it to the back. She squeezed my shoulders, pulled them back, and let them go. I couldn't believe how fast my pain went away. I didn't think that I would feel any back pain tomorrow, she was so good. When all of my tension was gone, and I was completely relaxed, I told her, "Your turn."

"What?"

"You don't really expect me to accept a back rub from you and not give you one in return? Now take off your shirt,"

Her jaw dropped to her shoulders.

"What?" I asked. "Are you afraid to show your 110 year old fiancé your breasts for 3 seconds? Fine, I'll turn the other way." As I did this, I could hear her taking off her shirt and lying down on the bed.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Always."

I turned around with un-human speed. I put my rough hands flew across her back, pushing down on her tense spots, trying to understand why this beautiful angel loved me. But I didn't care. She did, and that was all that mattered. Eventually, she said, "OK, that's enough."

I took my hands off of her back, and she held her shirt over her breasts. "Thank you, honey. That really was relaxing." She leaned in for a kiss, and I gave her one.

I wanted more, though. We really hadn't gotten serious in our kisses for a long time. Apparently, she did too. She took out the shirt that was separating us, and dug her tongue into my mouth. We leaned down on the bed. She unbuttoned my rough jeans. I took them off, and did the same to her. In about 30 seconds, we were undressed, and ready to go. And what happened next? Déjà vu. We heard the door open and a woman's voice yelling, "SURPRISE!" We looked over to see Alice standing in the doorway. "Sorry guys, I saw this again, and I wouldn't have interrupted your love fest, but I have to get Bella ready. _Ready for what?_ I thought. And then I remembered. We were getting married that afternoon.

**So…. did you like it? I'm only having 2 more chapters in this story. It should be done tomorrow. If you liked my writing, then look for something called Shipwreck on Sunday. If you didn't like my writing, avoid anything called Shipwreck. Review or else the last 2 chapters won't come (and let me tell you, I've already got them planned out in my mind, and they're the best chapters yet)!**


	14. Wedding

**Wow!!! I got a lot of reviews begging me to write more. I'm glad. Well, today is the last day. By tomorrow, I'll have a new story up. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. This chapter is good, but doesn't get too exciting until the end. We will return to the explicit scene from the last chapter. Review or die!!!**

Wedding

Bella's POV

I felt my breasts sink into his body. He rolled me over, and we shared a kiss under the covers. And then I heard the annoying word, "SURPRISE!!!"

I looked over to the doorway to see Alice, standing with a smirk on her face. "Sorry, guys, I saw this again, and I wouldn't have interrupted your love fest, but I have to get Bella ready."

Alice whisked me out of the bed, not even giving me a chance to put my clothes on. As we entered the bathroom, I called out to Edward, "I'll see you in the aisle, love."

He replied, "I'll be waiting."

Alice threw me into the shower, and turned the water to the coldest degree. "What the fuck, Alice!" I yelled.

But she didn't seem offended, and told me, "You need to be awake for your wedding!"

"But we can't sleep!"

"Well……. I just love torturing you!!!" And with that she left the room for me to shower in peace and warmth.

As I changed the heat, I thought of Edward, and his body around mine. I couldn't have been happier. I was a vampire. I was about to get married and spend eternity with the love of my life. I soaped myself, shampooed my hair, and dried off. As I stepped out of the bathroom, I saw Alice sitting down outside the door.

"Finally!" she said. "How long does it take you to shower? GEEZE!" She led me to Edward's room. I was hoping that Edward would still be there, but apparently he had left. Rosalie and Esme were in his place. As if reading my mind, Esme said to me, "Edward is in Jasper's room getting ready with Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle."

"Oh," I said, trying to hide my disappointment. I wasn't doing a good job. "Don't worry," said Rosalie. "You'll be able to see him soon.

I sighed in relief. Then I surveyed the room. Lying on the (unmade) bed was my wedding dress. It was beautiful. It was made of silk, not like the usual itchy material. It was, because of Alice, "revealing". It was strangely close to that miniskirt that I had tried on what seemed like a lifetime ago. The only difference was that it was longer, and the cleanest white I had ever seen.

As I slipped it on, I felt as though I was slipping on a mask of beauty. I was swept away and sat down in a chair. Esme put a blindfold around my eyes.

"WHAT?" I yelled. "You can't do that to me on my wedding day!"

But Alice answered, "We can, and we will."

I sighed and let them do their worst. Alice did my hair, Rosalie was in charge of make-up (we saved the eye shadow and eyeliner for after we took off the blindfold), and Esme did my nails and accessories.

Eventually, they were all done, and we took off the blindfold, when Rosalie was done with my eyes, I turned around, and looked in the mirror. For once, I agreed, that I was beautiful. I had on just a tad of peach blush, barely noticeably. My lips had on red lipstick, along with lip gloss. My lips were somehow fuller than they were before. My eyes had on white eye shadow, which just emphasized my eyes more, along with the eyeliner.

My nails were shiny, with a French manicure on them. They had a nice white line on the end, done to perfection. My hair was let down and curled. The contrast was great, with my black hair falling down over my white dress. I was stunned. This must have been the most beautiful I'd ever been.

"Edward is going to freak out when he sees you," said Esme. Everyone agreed. They whisked me downstairs, where Carlisle was waiting. He was wearing a white tux, and it looked great on him.

As Esme went up to him, he said to her, "How are you, darling?"

"I'm fine," she answered. "Now we should probably get to the wedding. Where are the boys?"

"They're already there, helping the guests get there."

"Okay, so let's go."

We walked out to Rosalie's car. When we got in, I said to them, "So where exactly is the wedding?" Edward had wanted it to be a surprise, and wouldn't let me find out.

But all I got was, "You'll see," from Rosalie.

As we drove farther in, I had a good idea of where it was. We were on the edge of the forest. Where Edward had taken me for the first time 2 years ago. As we parked next to the swarm of empty cars, I knew for sure that I was right. The wedding would be in our meadow.

We moved through the forest at a slow rate, so that we did not get ourselves dirty. In about an hour, we were about a quarter-mile from the meadow. Carlisle and I slowed down. We were now going at a rate slower than a human walk. The girls went on at the same rate, so that they could have everything ready for when we got there.

We walked in silence. When we finally got to the clearing, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were ready to take their role as bridesmaids. I couldn't see past them, so I had no idea what to expect about what it looked like, etc. As the music started, I gasped as I realized that the sun had come out from behind the clouds, and they began to shine. I saw Edward standing at the end of the aisle. He was sparkling, beautiful, and I knew that he was the love of my life. And Carlisle and I stepped into the sunlight.

As we stepped into the aisle, I looked at the people who had come. There was Jessica and Angela, who were staring in awe at my dazzling skin. Mike was looking at me with jealousy. Lauren and Tyler were holding hands. The wedding was very small. The whole Cullen family except for Carlisle was up there on the altar. Billy Black, surprisingly, had accepted the invitation that we had sent him. And then my eyes laid on him. My Angel was wearing a black tuxedo, and he looked best in black. He smiled at me, that crooked smile that I loved so much. I beamed back at him. I knew that he was my soul mate. We would spend eternity together. I couldn't have thought of anything better. But it was about to get worse.

Edward's POV

I watched as Alice, Esme, and Rosalie stepped out into the meadow, hoping to get a glimpse of My Bella. I gaped as the sun came out and we all began to sparkle. _What will the humans think? We'll deal with them later._

And then I saw her. She was beautiful with her black hair against her silk white dress. I smiled, and she smiled back. As she and Carlisle reached the altar. I looked into her eyes, and I knew that this was it. I was getting married to My Bella. The angel.

Bella took her place beside me. The priest to my left talked, but I barely listened. Only in the parts when I would have to talk. For the rest of the time, I just stared at Bella, and grinned. She did the same.

At the end of the wedding, the priest asked me if I would take Bella as my lawful wife, in sickness and health, until death do us part, and I answered, "Of course."

But when he asked her, she said, "I-" She turned towards the clearing. _What's wrong?_ I wondered. I smelled the air, and noticed the terrible odor. I looked over towards the clearing, as 6 werewolves stepped out of it.

**So how'd you like it? Review or else Aro will come and eat you for dinner. Next chapter's going to be the last one, I promise. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Burn

**Well, this is the last chapter. I hope that you liked it. Read and Review! If you do like it, then look out for something called Shipwreck, and I'm also going to be writing another one called Draft. They'll be out tomorrow. Enjoy!**

Burn**  
**

Bella's POV

As the werewolves stepped out of the clearing, I saw Jacob leading them. "So," he said. "You guys are finally getting married, huh?"

I stared all the werewolves in the eye. I recognized the 6th one, in the back, to be Quil.

"What do you want, Jacob?" I questioned.

He answered, "Your lives."

He suddenly began shaking. Within seconds, they were all in their wolf form.

They went for all of the Cullens. But not me. I tried holding them down with my power, but they were stronger somehow, and I couldn't hold down all 6 at once.

I was about to go attack Jacob, who was on top of Edward, but Edward wouldn't have it. "Run, Bella!"

But I was stubborn. "I'm not leaving you to die," I said to him.

"We'll be fine, I promise. Take the humans and run back to the car."

I regretfully did as he said, but not before kicking Jacob to the side and jumping on top of him. I kissed him while Jacob was still dazed on the ground. "I love you. More than anything," I told him.

"I know," he replied. "I love you too. Now go."

"I'll go on one condition."

"And what is that?"

"That you won't die."

"Bella, I won't. I promise you that. Okay, now go."

I gave him one last long kiss, and leaped off of him so that he could stand up. I kicked Jacob one last time, and then ran over to my human friends. "Okay, everybody pick up the person next to you."

They looked at me like I was crazy. I gave them a "do it or I'll kill you" look. Tyler reluctantly picked up Lauren, and Mike picked up Jessica. Angela was left alone. "Angela, get on my back," I said. She was confused, but did it.

"Okay, now Tyler, put Lauren in my arms." He gave me another crazy look and said, "You're mental. I'm not giving her to you."

I kicked a chair, and it went flying, and went straight through a tree. "GIVE HER TO ME NOW!"

He started to run away, and I ran, still with Angela on my back. She was white. As I seemed to materialize in front of him, he jumped, and fell over. I collected him and Lauren from the floor, and then ran back over to Mike and Jessica. "Mike, don't waste my time," I said to him.

He couldn't move, as if he was glued in the position he was in. I sighed, and was about to pick him up, when I heard a scream over by the altar. Jacob was on top of Edward again. He had made a gash in Edward's chest, and it was bleeding venom.

I focused on Jacob, and he automatically went limp. Edward plunged his hand into Jacob and pulled out his heart. He threw Jacob's body into a corner. Billy, who was watching from a corner, was speechless. Edward rushed over to us. "Thank you so much, Bella!" he said to me. "If it weren't for you, I'd be dead."

"Likewise," I said to him.

"I love you," he replied.

"Likewise," I repeated.

We were about to go in for a kiss, when Angela finally spoke. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

"We'll tell you later," said Edward. "Right now, we have to get them out of here."

"Right," I replied.

Edward took Lauren out of my hands, and picked up Mike and Jessica. We started running, and Mike started screaming like a girl. He jumped out of Edward's arms, onto the ground. He screamed in pain as in pain as he landed on his arm.

I walked over to him, and scolded him, "God damn it, Mike, now you probably broke your arm!"

Edward picked him up. Mike stared at him, as if realizing for the first time that this was not a dream, that the sparkling skin, incredible strength, and the almost invisible speed was not a dream.

We began running again. As we were running, I thought that I had caught a glimpse of intense red. _I must be seeing things,_ I told myself. But I realized that I was wrong when a pair of cold arms snaked around my waist and pulled me back. As they threw me back into a tree, I threw my riders up in the air, hoping that they wouldn't get hurt. I crashed through the tree, hopping up when I hit the ground to face my attacker.

She stood there, staring at Edward, as if realizing for the first time that he was there. She looked shocked, and worried. I realized that the werewolves must have been working with her. Their job was to fight the Cullens, and when I was gone, to flee. Luckily, I stayed long enough that Edward could come with me.

Which was a flaw in her plan. She knew that she was stronger than I was, so that she could beat me. But she wasn't expecting me and Edward. She couldn't beat us both. I walked over to Tyler, and told him, "The 4 of you guys need to help Mike back. Just go straight ahead until you get to the road. Follow it to the cars. Drop everyone off. No one is to know about this. NO ONE. Got it?" He nodded quickly. "Good. We'll explain it later."

He helped Mike off of Edward, who was staring at Victoria, getting ready to slit her throat as soon as the humans were out of eyesight. When he was sure that no one could see us, he ran towards her, ready to kill. She ran the opposite way, but I caught her and punched her in the eye.

As she stumbled back, Edward punched her in the back, where her kidney was, and I punched her in the stomach. She was losing her energy fast. She'd need blood pretty soon if she was going to live.

She fell to the ground. She was about to get back up, but I knocked her senseless (literally). As she went limp, Edward found a big, sharp branch, and slammed it into her arm. It automatically fell off. I winced at the grossness of the incapitated arm, but knew that I didn't have time to be sick. I grabbed another branch and worked on her legs, while Edward did the other arm. When all of her limbs were cut off of her body, Edward put them all on top of her in a pile. Then he took the 2 sticks, and rubbed them together to make fire. Usually this doesn't work, but we're vampires. We can rub _really _fast. When both of the sticks were on fire, he handed them to me. he then proceeded to make a tepee of smaller sticks around Victoria. He took the burning sticks and lit the tepee on fire.

Edward held me as we watched the vampire burn. She was definitely dead this time. We felt the presence of the Cullens behind us. But we didn't care. All of our enemies were dead. We could leave the past behind us, and live together for eternity in happiness. I would be with My Edward forever. Everything was right in the world.

**TADA! THE END! How'd you guys like it. Well, it's over. If you liked it, then remember: Shipwreck and Draft. Review, or I might not write those stories (and they're good, too)! REVIEW!**


End file.
